


So Let Me Know The Truth Before I Dive Right Into You

by Lenasjk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Confused Sherlock, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sherlock Being an Idiot, tesco, the ending is soooo sugary i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: "I am not gay!""Yeah, don't ever try to tell him he's straight, either."Or, John and Sherlock bump into John's old friend and Sherlock finds something about John he was not expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Just... John H. Watson is a proud bisexual man and no one can tell me otherwise.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon and John was just picking some stuff at the Tesco's. What was not normal, was that Sherlock tagged along with him. John thought that six days without a case - or at least a case interesting enough for Sherlock - made him so boring that now even shopping was better than staying at home alone. John didn't mind. He liked having Sherlock close to him and Sherlock could make something as ordinary as purchasing milk delightful. He kept deducing people around, but after a meaningful look from John he kept his voice low so only John could hear him. And if because of that personal space between them disappeared then well... John didn't exactly complain.

They were now standing in front of wall of jams when John heard his name. 

"John? John Watson?! I can't believe it!"

"Eve!" John smiled and before he know it he had a laughing woman in his arms. "Of all the places we could meet, a bloody Tesco!"

"I don't mind in a slightest. It's been ages!" Eve took two steps away, but kept her hand on John's arm. John more felt than saw Sherlock who still was very close to him tensing. 

"Oh, right! Eve, this is my best friend and flatmate - Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock smiled his fake smile and nod at the woman, John couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Sherlock, this is my old neighbour and a friend - Eve Daniels." 

"Actually," Eve smiled, raised left hand and wiggled her fingers, "it's Reynolds now."

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Who's the lucky man?" The question made her laughed some more, "Wait? You said Reynolds? No... no, you can't mean... no, Eve!"

"Yup!" John shook his head which make him realized Sherlock was still beside him. He knew Sherlock probably already figured it out, but he wanted to tell him anyway. 

"Billy Reynolds was few years older than us and a complete arse."

"What!" Eve snorted. "I would like to remind you, John, that you slept with him! More than once!" 

John raised his eyebrows, "And you still married him even though I told you he was a horrible sexual partner, so who's a loser here?" 

"Oh don't worry," her smile became a little wilder. "Practise makes perfect."

Sherlock stepped in front of them looking confused. He ignored Eve and turned to John

"So you're gay?!" It sounded like accusation.

"I am not gay!" John yelled and immediately turned red form anger. Why did everyone always assume he was gay?! 

"Yeah, don't ever try to tell him he's straight, either," Eve said. John send her a murderous look, but she just sticked her tongue at him. 

"But you are straight!" Sherlock didn't stop looking at John. John turned himself so he could fully face him. 

"Sherlock," his voice was calm, but he tired very hard not to scream. "We've been living together for over four years, you are a brilliant detective and are seriously telling me you thought I was straight?"

"You've only been dating women!" Sherlock still sound like it was all John's fault.

"That doesn't make me straight!" John roared. 

"Of course, John," Eve agreed easily. "You are proud, independent bisexual man who needs nobody to question his sexuality." 

"Tell me what are you still doing here?" She just laughed at him.

"Oh, John. We really need to meet for a coffee," she kissed his cheek and he hugged her. "I'll find your number on that famous blog of yours. Sherlock," she turned to said man and also gave him a kiss. "It was lovely to meet you." And with a wink at both of them she was gone. 

John and Sherlock still stood in front of wall of jams. John sighed, "Come, let's go home." He took a step towards exit, when Sherlock whispered more to himself than to John.

"I thought you were straight." John stopped and looked at him. Sherlock looked back, he seemed uncertain. "I-I thought that... that that one time when you asked me about having a boyfriend was just- was just a fluke. And, and back then I've never... It hasn't crossed my mind that I'd want... Anyone, you. I... I'm sorry. We should go. Now." He was already walking away, but John jogged to him and put his hand on Sherlock's arm to stop him. 

"Sherlock... Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sherlock looked irritated.

"I don't know, John. I can't read minds." 

John took a deep breath, "I'm going to do something. Feel free to punch me." He carefully took a step closer to Sherlock so he could pause him at any moment. When Sherlock just stared at him, John moved his hand from Sherlock's arm to the base of his neck, touching his hair. And with a shaky breath he closed a small distant between them and kissed Sherlock. 

Sherlock without delay kissed him back and put his hands on John's hips. The kiss was sweet, gentle and completely perfect. It felt like they'd done this thousands of times, it felt right. The kiss wasn't long and John gave Sherlock two more pecks before putting his right hand on Sherlock's cheek. 

He smiled at Sherlock, "So... were you saying what I think you were saying?"

"Yes."

"Good," his smile widen. "You do realize I've loved you for a very long time?" John was absolutely charmed when Sherlock blushed. He didn't answer, but said something even better. 

"I love you too, John," Sherlock smiled, a honest beautiful smile before staring to chuckle.

Sherlock laughed even more which made John also to start cracking up, "What?" He asked. 

"We got together in a bloody Tesco."

"Oh god, no!" 

They laugh even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
